


情书·侑北

by Gn0ss1enne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Atsukita Day, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0ss1enne/pseuds/Gn0ss1enne
Summary: 北信介与结婚前夕的自白，又名写给宫侑的情书
Relationships: Atsukita - Relationship, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, 侑北
Kudos: 14





	情书·侑北

**Author's Note:**

> 写给亲友｜Happy Atsukita Day

阿侑，

好像我们相识这7年来，第一次这样叫你。明日将与你结婚的我，听着门外你与阿兰、角名的嬉戏声，此时此刻，竟只感到分外平静，平静到即便过往的光景都争相着在脑内翻腾，依然可以从容地执笔写些什么。

这次我坐在你最喜欢的飘窗边，垫着强迫你看的运动防护书籍给你写信，微一侧头便可看到晚霞，太阳的余晖是耀眼夺目又不失温柔的橘黄色，像你一样。  
我早知，人与人之间的相聚如风中一线，时间与空间稍有变动便可将线扭断，更休说天灾人祸了。所以我尽力将任何事都做到最好，径自抱有不会轻易犯错的信心，希望这脚踏实地的每一步都可以让我与这个世界连结得更紧密些。

然而，世事总不全如意。我与你的初次分别大概就是那个冬天了，最后那球落地的声音仿佛是种宣判，对我偷偷珍藏这与你共度的两年时光的宣判。可我日复一日坚持、仔细的努力并不只是为了得到那所谓的“结果”，只有我自己知道其中掺杂了难以言说的掩盖甚至是赎罪的成分，我希望神明可以忽视掉那碍眼的，我对你冲动的觊觎。但是，那天真的好冷，场馆内外的人类在喧闹，只有我在白噪音中沉默得像深海里的游鱼。

再后来，是毕业典礼那天，你慌忙追上即将告别校园的我。明明之前在球队举行道别会时你还嬉皮笑脸地和阿兰插科打诨，怎么今天就一脸丧气，甚至眼睛都灰蒙蒙的，我那时心里这样想着。猝不及防地，你上前抱住我，我毫无防备地后撤了一步，那一瞬开始我听不到任何声音了。我猜你一定没有注意到，那一步，就是我彻底走出校园的一步。大门滚轮下的轨道从我们之间穿过，我在学校外，你在学校内。

对于那时候发生的事，我真的感到抱歉，却又不能自已地庆幸着你还想要与我有着瓜葛。自毕业起，我开始接二连三收到你发来的讯息，有时关心我的三餐，有时询问我的课程内容，有时热烈地汇报训练时有所进步的技术，有时得意洋洋地炫耀你打赢了治，没有固定的规律，内容甚至也有些没头没脑，我欣喜之余伴有疑惑，是否高三这一年我的刻板队长形象太过深入人心，以至于将你留在了过去的时间里，这对于队伍的发展不会是一件好事啊。

直到圣诞节的下午，你传来一条不同寻常的讯息，“北前辈，你想好了吗？”对不起啊，我那时完全丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“你在说什么？”“关于前辈是否同意和我在一起的事情。”

我没有再回复你的讯息，却不意外地在校门口看到了你。你微微地笑着，没有立即走上前同我讲些什么。我感到好气馁，是我的外壳还不够坚硬，还是我的伪装不够全面，怎么被你看得清清楚楚？我的双脚左右交替着自发向前，直到与你间隔二十公分处自动停下。你揣着手的裤兜发出窸窣的声响，将我的视线从你的脸上扯开——一包梅干。

我的心像老座钟上的指针，刻板地走时，却只围绕着你。以至于这个时候，我无比地清楚，我确实已经毫无企盼地等待很久了。

如果这些回忆会令你感到难过，如果是这样，请原谅我。我很想不论和你说什么事情都保持着至少平和、有条理的语气，但我确实不是对什么事都那么乐观。然而你看向我时，紧紧牵住我时，热烈触碰我时，好像每一分每一秒都在告诉我，你就是我与这个世界最坚韧有力的联系啊。

我爱你改不掉的天真，爱你改不掉的清醒，爱你改不掉的不加掩饰的狂妄，也爱你改不掉的拥抱失败与疼痛的勇气。感谢这样一个鲜活多彩的你来到我身边，明天，你将永远成为我生命中的一部分，尽管我认为自我们相识的那一刻起这就已经在发生了。

行文至此，我早已心如擂鼓，扑通扑通的，一声声撞开我的伪装，揭示着我的不平静。

信介

06/30/2018


End file.
